


What's the best way of breaking (bad) news?

by KaylenaKey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, blowjob, morning blowjob, morning talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey
Summary: T.K. laid in bed, waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. He wasn't used to this; normally it would be the other way around.He could just get up and start breakfast, but T.K. came another idea.What's a better way to wake up your boyfriend than some spectacular morning-blowjob?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	What's the best way of breaking (bad) news?

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I really did it. This is my first time writing smut and it's short but please tell me if I did good.
> 
> As always, I hope my english is okay.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

It was 8 in the morning when T.K. awoke. He looked around to see Carlos still deep in sleep, a uncommon sight since the older man is usually the morning person out of the two. T.K. spent some time staring at the ceiling, thinking, but grew bored soon. He wasn't used to this, normally Carlos would be the one waiting for him to wake up.

He could just get up and start breakfast, but T.K. came another idea.

What's a better way to wake up your boyfriend than some spectacular morning-blowjob?

T.K. studied Carlos while he leaned against him, starting to kiss him on his neck before moving farther down. Carlos let out a low hum, but didn't wake up. He moved the comforter down to get better access of the man's chest, continuing there.

As he arrived at his boxers, he cautiously lowered them, revealing his boyfriend's cock. T.K. positioned himself between his legs and gave it some strokes. Carlos stirred awake slightly and glanced down at where he felt a hand around his shaft, right at the moment when T.K. leaned down and put his mouth around him and took him full in, gagging in the process. Carlos jumped awake at that, starting to moan at the unexpected pleasure so early in the morning.

T.K. looked up at him as he swirled his tongue around the head, earning himself a sharp groan as Carlos tilts his head back into the pillow. Satisfied with the reaction, T.K. continued, licking up a vein and using his hand to help while concentrating his mouth on the tip of Carlos' now rock-hard shaft.

Carlos' hand soon found its way to T.K.'s hair, sliding his fingers through it and pulling as he started to thrust into the younger man's mouth, not able to hold it back any longer. "Fuck, baby! I'm so close", he groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. 

T.K. worked faster at that, gripping his cock tightly and giving a few last hard sucks as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes from taking him in too deep.

He hummed contently, knowing the vibrations of it drive Carlos crazy.

That's what sent Carlos finally over. He arched his back, pushed his hips forward, choking T.K. slightly in the process, and came down his throat. The moans coming out of Carlos were music in T.K.'s ears as he swallowed every last drop.

When he felt Carlos go limp under him, he released his mouth from Carlos' cock, and slid up his body to snuggle into his boyfriend. He rested his head on Carlos' shoulder while the man tried to control his breathing.

"Good morning papi", he said as he stared up at his lover.

"Shit baby, you do things to me..."

T.K. giggled, content with Carlos' reaction to his surprise. Carlos' thumb drew over T.K.'s swollen lip as he pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. T.K. didn't waste a second to take it inbetween his lips, sucking on it lazily while staring intently into Carlos' eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was for?", Carlos couldn't help but ask, watching his boyfriend while trying not to get hard again. That boy was intoxicating and he damn well knew it!

T.K. seemed surprised at the question as he let go of his thumb. "What, I need a reason to blow my boyfriend?"

"Well, is there?"

T.K. narrowed his eyes. He hated how well the man knew him.

"Okay, yeah, there is. I won't make it to date night tonight. They changed the date of my dad's tumor removal surgery and it's tonight, and you know I promised him to be there and I don't think I would be a good company for you tonight when...", T.K. started rambling, only stopping when he heard a chuckle from the man beneath him. "What?"

"You thought I'd be mad at you for that? Tiger, this is a big day for both of you! Of course you're gonna be there for him. We'll have another date night next week."

The younger man calmed down at that. His hand found Carlos' jaw as he stroked over it, a smile appearing on his face. "I really don't deserve you, Carlos Reyes..."

"Says the guy who just gave me a good morning blowjob", Carlos snorted, before adding: "You deserve everything that makes you happy!"

T.K. tilted his head and leaned up to meet Carlos' lips, both of them getting lost in a lazy but passionate kiss.

"You make me happy", he whispered against Carlos's lips after they parted.

"Good."

"Will you come with me?", T.K. then finally dares to ask.

Carlos looked surprised at that.

Was it a bad question? Carlos probably had better things to do than wait in a uncomfortable hospital chair to receive information on his boyfriend's father. He shouldn't have asked him that.

"You want me to come with you?"

Now it was too late to take the offer back.

"I mean, if you'd like, you don't have to..." T.K. couldn't finish his thoughts before Carlos answered with sureness in his voice: "I'll be there."


End file.
